The present embodiments relate a device element to which a reference voltage is applied.
High voltages (e.g., voltages that typically lie in the 50-150 kV range) are used for power transmission and for producing a variety of technical and physical effects, such as, for generating X-radiation, electric arcs, in cathode ray tubes, ignition coils, or for fluorescent lighting. A precisely adjusted high voltage (e.g., in the form of direct-current voltage) is required for generating electric fields, e.g. in order to accelerate or deflect electrons or other elementary particles. Precision high-voltage power supplies are used for generating the high voltage. DE 10227841 discloses a high-voltage power supply that generates a direct-current voltage for an X-ray tube. An intermediate circuit direct-current voltage is obtained from an input voltage by the direct-current high-voltage power supply. The intermediate circuit direct-current voltage is converted into an alternating-current voltage. The alternating-current voltage is transformed into a high voltage, which is rectified.
When X-rays are generated, the high voltage is used to accelerate electrons emitted by a cathode. X-rays are produced as the electrons strike the anode and are decelerated by the anode (discrete X-radiation or continuous-spectrum (bremsstrahlung) radiation).
The use of high voltage leads to an increased load being imposed on the switching elements used. In order to prevent damage to the switching elements and avoid undesirable effects, such as voltage breakdowns, the load on the switching elements should be kept to a minimum.